


Walk By My Side...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [70]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo faces his fears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk By My Side...

The fear was the worst. Fear that he would be unable to complete his errand. Fear that darkness would prevail, and the world he loved would be lost forever.

But most of all, Frodo feared coming under the power of the evil Lord and betraying those he loved. Especially the one who was dearest of all to him, his beloved Samwise. 

But Sam walked by his side with unshakable faith. He was frightened, but his spirit was undaunted by the hopelessness of their task. He believed in Frodo. And through that faith, Frodo found the strength to endure beyond fear.


End file.
